


Experiment A.1

by Spidermansalterego



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, The Glade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Subjects will reach different levels of intoxication ranging from a BAC of 0.010 to a BAC of 0.40, depending on the subject.  Labeled bottles will be sent via the box and consumed at 19:00.</p><p>Results pending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment A.1

Group A: named "The Glade" by the subjects  
-Killzone experiment A.1-

  
-Subjects will reach different levels of intoxication ranging from a BAC of 0.010 to a BAC of 0.40  
-Each subject will recieve his own bottle filled with an alcoholic beverage and each boy will be assigned a drink and a set of instructions.  
-Bottles will be labels with both the subject number and a "Glader name"  
- Labeled bottles will be sent via the box and consumed at 19:00.  
-Experiment will take roughly 24 hours including recovery time.

  
Results pending. 

* * *

The familiar screech of metal on metal is a surprise to everyone. It doesn't take long for every Glader to surround the metal contraption and peer inside. Newt emerges from the group and crawls into the box. He calls out for some help and Minho is at the edge nearly immediately. Newt's arms emerge with a large cardboard box. Minho slides it away from the edge while Newt retrieves the second one. 

Alby carefully opens the cardboard box while Minho helps Newt out of The Box. He attempts to open it slowly, curious as to what's inside of it but also cautious of what it could be. He's surprised when he opens the top to reveal a large number of bottles. He picks one up and inspects it. He notices each is labeled in thick black ink and inspects it closer. The one he's holding is an oddly shaped plastic bottle filled with a clear liquid. On the front, in thick black letters, it says '#3 -"Minho'". Below that it reads "To be ingested over the course of one half hour."

"What is it?" Minho asks, impatiently. He sits down next to Alby, who gestures to the opened box filled with various sized bottles filled with various liquids.   
  
"It's a drink, I guess." He says handing the bottle to Minho. "Guess this one's yours. Every bottle has a name on it and a number."

Minho carefully inspects the bottle. He skeptically shakes it after a moment, the clear drink swishing around. He knows better than to trust something like this, but he also know that ignoring what the creators want also isn't the greatest idea.

Alby roots through the box until he comes up with one that says '#8 - "Alby"' The bottle is large and filled with an amber coloured liquid. Below his name it says 'To be ingested immediately.  Alby inspects it for a moment.

"Bottoms up." Minho jokes holding up his own bottle.

"Is drinking these really the smartest idea?" Alby asks, looking over the bottle. "I mean, should we really trust something like this?"

"Don't you think they'd just kill us outright?" Newt asks, slumping down beside Minho and looking for his own bottle.

"What if this _is_ killing us outright?" Frypan suggests.

"Guess we'll figure it out soon enough!" Minho says, pulling the top off and taking a swig. His eyes go wide the second the drink touches his tongue. He wants to spit it out but instead he stubbornly chokes it down. He feels the burning liquid slosh down his throat painfully.

"Bleh" He says loudly with a shake of his head after he recovers from the pain. "Tastes like klunk. Maybe they're just trying to torture us."

Newt shakes his head at his friend fondly. "Well, we'll figure it out soon enough." He pulls a bottle out and reads the label. "Catch." He says to Frypan, tossing a large bottle filled with an off-putting gold liquid at him. He fumbles with it but catches it in the end, grinning at the accomplishment and holding the bottle up triumphantly.

 "To be ingested within ten minutes." He reads out loud. "Ten minutes?" He says, afterwards, disbelieving.

"Mine say s to be ingested immediately."  He says, holding up his own bottle. Frypan gives him a sympathetic look.

"We should  hand out the bottles first." Minho suggests

"Good that." Newt says, grabbing a random bottle out of the box in front of him. He comes up with a short, fat bottle with a brown colored liquid inside. "Ben!"  Newt calls out, reading the label. Ben nods and collects his own bottle. They repeat the process until the box is empty and every boy is curiously inspecting a bottle.

Alby looks around at the nervous faces around him. He sighs quietly and twists the cap off of his bottle. "Here goes nothing" He says, loudly. Without hesitation he takes a huge gulp and drains nearly half of it. He coughs and spit on the ground beside him, hoping to get the taste out of his mouth or the burn out of his throat for a second. He shakes his head in disappointment and finishes off the bottle, gagging after he swallows. "Shuck. This is shucking terrible." He says right after, forgetting the fact that he was attempting to encourage others to drink their own bottles.

Minho laughs and says  "You got that right." He twists the cap off of his own bottle again and hesitates for a second before taking a gulp of the clear drink. The rest of the boys take that as a cue to drink and uncap their own bottles. Various sounds of displeasure rise up from the group of boys. Newt eyes his own bottle; tall and slim and filled with a clear liquid not unlike Minho's.  Underneath his name the instructions say: "To be ingested within a half hour" He licks his lips and takes a tentative swig. He nearly vomits when the taste hits him but dutifully swallows it down.

Minho eyes him  for a second. "Maybe we should open the other box." he suggests, picking up on Newt's discomfort.

"Good that." Newt says, relieved to escape his disgusting drink.

 Minho tears into the cardboard box, the contents spilling out onto the hard ground. Much to the Glader's surprise, various food items fall from the box. Newt notes several bottles of juice as well as a loaf of bread, a few boxes of crackers, a few bags of chips and pretzels and a note that says "It is not recommended to drink on an empty stomach."

Sounds of excitement ring up through the group.

"Well. Can't argue with the creators!" Winston says loudly and excitedly grabs a bag of chips and tears it open. He crams a handful into his open mouth.

Minho laughs at Winston and takes another swig. "Says I got a half hour to finish this." He says to Newt when he notices the blond looking at him. "What about you?"  
  
"The same thing."  Newt says. He makes a face at the bottle and twists the cap off. He takes a large gulp out of it and swallows painfully. He gags and scrambles for the juice. He slurps it down quickly, happy to get the terrible burn of alcohol out of his mouth.

"Good plan, Newt!" Alby says, swaying on his feet a little bit. "Wish I'd thought of that before I finished mine." He says, laughing and holding up his empty bottle as if to prove he had finished it despite the fact that they had all seen him.

The boys all take various sitting positions, getting comfortable by the stash of snacks.

"What do you think they're getting at?" Frypan asks after taking a large sip. "Sending us gross drinks and snacks?"

"Maybe they're giving us a break?" Another boy suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds like them." Minho says with a roll of his eyes.

The same boy shrugs. "Just a suggestion." He takes a tentative sip of his own bottle. "Might as well enjoy it, for the time being, anyway."

"Good that!" Minho says with a grin and another swig of his own, now half full, bottle. He takes the juice from Newt and takes a big gulp. "Wow, this really does help!"

Newt laughs and swipes the juice back from Minho's hands. He takes another large gulp, hoping to finish it faster.

Alby, still standing and swaying on his feet, says something loud and incoherent at Frypan. Frypan shoots Alby a look of confusion and shrugs. Newt bites his lip, worried of the effect the drinks could have on all of them

"Drink up, buddy." Minho says, snapping Newt out of his thoughts. Minho slides closer to Newt. "Only got a half hour to finish."

"I know that, slinthead." Newt says, rolling his eyes but smiling. "But it's been like ten minutes. No need to rush."

"The sooner this is gone the better" Minho says, knocking his shoulders against Newt's. Newt grins and knocks back.

 "Guess so." Newt says, he takes a deep gulp and gags  after swallowing.

 

It's not long before all of the bottles are emptied, save for Winston with his deep purple drink and instructions to sip slowly for an hour. Newt is surprised at how good he feels after he's finished his own drink. He grins at Minho for no particular reason. Minho grins back and throws an arm around Newt's shoulder. Newt relaxes into it .

"S'weird." Minho slurs. "how weird we're acting. Think it's the drinks?"

"What else could it be?" Newt asks with a laugh. Minho opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by a low whine.

"S-so sleepy" Alby says, flopping down on the grass in front of where Newt and Minho are seated. "Gonna sleep now. Right now, I am gonna sleep." He laughs at his words and curls up in the grass.

Minho laughs "Maybe you should go to bed, man."

"Maybe you should..." He pauses, not knowing what to say in response. He notices how close Minho and Newt are sitting and grins, saying what he assumes is a clever response. "Maybe you should take Newt to bed"

Newt laughs and fondly says "Go the shuck to bed,  you pile of klunk."

 "No." Alby whiles from his spot on the grass, he turns around onto his other side and in a loud, slurred voice says "Gonna sleep here. Right here, I am gonna sleep!" He's snoring within a few seconds of his declaration, causing an eruption of giggles from Newt.

Newt notices two boys fighting close by but can't bring himself to care enough to do anything about it. The fighting boys are covered in dirt and blood. The source of the blood seems to be from one of the boy's noses, a bring flash of red against dark skin. Newt can't figure out who's winning.

"You're so pretty" Minho says, suddenly. Newt feels Minho's breath on his cheek when he says it. He feels Minho's hand in his hair. "You're always so pretty." The comment catches Newt off guard for a moment but instead of questioning it he just giggles again.

 to Newt, running his hand through his hair. "You're always so pretty." Newt is caught off guard by the comment for a second but finds himself giggling.

"Boys aren't supposed to be pretty." He says, after his giggling dies down.

"But you are." Minho whines. "So shucking _pretty._ Just wanna touch you all the time cause you're so shucking pretty."

Newt feels the blush ride in his face and looks down in an attempt to hide it. It surprises him how much he not only enjoys the compliment but enjoys that it's coming from Minho.

Minho rests his chin on Newt's shoulder. "Even more pretty when you shucking blush" He says with a grin and pokes Newt's red cheek.

Newt laughs and swats at Minho's fingers. Minho takes the opportunity to grab a hold of Newt's hand and intertwine their fingers. Newt's smile grows wider.

From his spot on the grass Newt can see the boys have finished fighting. Frypan is standing between them, a hand on each of their chests. The boys on either side are grinning and breathing heavily, any actual disagreements clearly forgotten despite the stream of blood that seems to still be pouring out of the taller one's nose and the already black eye that the other one is sporting.

Newt scoots closer to Minho, enjoying the feeling of being close to his friend. It takes him a moment to realize he's basically in his lap. Minho doesn't seem to mind, he just wraps an arm around Newt's waist. 

Newt hears the sound of retching somewhere but doesn't turn to look. He can hear the loud reactions and without looking finds out who the culprit is from someone loudly yelling "GALLY, YOU ALRIGHT, MAN?" Minho snickers in response to the yelling and mumbles "Someone's gonna have a fun time cleaning that up tomorrow."

Newt smiles "If tomorrow even comes. Maybe the creators are giving us a big send off before they wipe us out."

Minho scoffs "I doubt they would be so considerate."

Newt giggles again.

"You're so cute when you giggle." Minho says, a giant grin still plastered on his face.

Newt pouts. "I do not giggle."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too." Minho says, using the arm he has wrapped around Newt to grab his side and tickle him. Newt jerks and lets out a burst of laughter.

"That's not fair!" He laughs. "That wasn't even a giggle!"

"Pretty sure it was." Minho says, grabbing him again. Newt tilts backward with the force of his laughter and winds up on his back. His hair spills out on the ground around him. He grins up at Minho. Minho adjusts himself so that he's hovering over Newt, a hand on either side of his shoulder.

"What?" Newt asks, scrunching up his nose. "Why are you look at me like that?"

Minho doesn't answer the question, he just leans forward. He's close enough to Newt that he has to whisper when he speaks and when he does he can feel his lips brush against Newt's.

"So if this really is the creators giving us a send off I'd better do this now, huh?"

It's Newt's turn to not answer the question, he just slams his lips into Minho's and thrusts his fingers into his hair. Minho can't help but smile into the kiss for a moment. He feels as though his happiness is going to burst out of his body and spill all over the ground. There's a warm feeling in his stomach, reminiscent  of the burn in his throat his drink had caused.

Newt bites down on Minho's lips and he snaps back to the task at hand. He brushes his tongue along Newt's lip and almost grins again when he hears Newt make a noise beneath him. He thrusts  his tongue into Newt's mouth and lowers himself down so that he can prop himself up on his elbows. Newt takes the chance the run his hands down Minho's back.

Minho moves his mouth away from Newt's causing Newt to trail after his mouth for a second, annoyed at the loss. Minho makes it up to him by finding a spot on his neck and biting down. Minho can feel Newt's reaction against his leg and Minho finds another spot on Newt's neck and begins to suck.

Newt's hands move frantically, as if he won't have time to touch all that he can of Minho. He moves his hands up his back and into his hair, giving it a bit of a tug before moving his hands back down. He cups his ass and then slides his hands under Minho's chest. He attempts to pull it off but it gets stuck on his arms and head. Minho attempts to help him take it off but ends up falling on top of Newt, bumping heads.

They laugh and get Minho's shirt off in between quick kisses. Minho goes back to Newt's neck, liking the way Newt tilts his head back and makes breathy noises that go straight to Minho's dick.

The sound of retching pulls them out of their trance and they see Gally, resting on his knees, hugging his stomach and vomiting. The boys are in various states, from Chuck and Alby who are fast asleep in their respective spots on the grass. A handful of boys already left, to go to bed Newt assumes,  The two boys who were fighting are now laying side by side with their hands intertwined and their eyes stuck on the sky above them, Ben is crying loudly and Winston and a boy who's name escapes Newt are loudly yelling at one another. There's chip bags and empty bottles littering the ground. In the center of the chaos Frypan sits with his head in his hands, shaking it slightly and looking incredibly fed up.

 No longer in the mood for fooling around, Minho turns to look at Newt who looks up at him with pretty blue eyes. He can't help himself and presses a quick kiss to the tip of Newt's nose. "So shucking pretty."

Newt smiles softly at the comment. "Not too bad yourself, shuckface." He mumbles it but Minho still hears.

"No but you don't get how beautiful you are." Minho grins. "With your shucking cute face and pretty hair and pretty eyes." Minho shakes his head. "Like a shucking work of art or something. Can't believe something that...pretty can exist." Before Newt can say anything Minho presses a short kiss to his lips and says

"We should probably go to bed. Don't really wanna sleep outside."  

Newt nods and mumbles "Only if you're sleeping in the same bed as me though."

Minho laughs and props himself up on his elbows. He struggles to stand up but eventually does it. He's surprised at how wobbly he is but stands solid enough to extend a hand to Newt and yank him up.

"After you." He says gesturing with his hand. A loud snore grabs both of their attention.

"Should we leave him out here?" Newt asks, gesturing to Alby with his head.

Minho bites his lip. He doesn't think either of them are strong enough to carry him in this state and more than anything he just wants to wrap his arms around Newt and fall asleep. He notices his shirt, abandoned on the ground and gets an idea. He spreads it out over Alby's arms and grins triumphantly at Newt.

"Problem solved."

Newt shakes his head at Minho but smiles. "He's going to kill us tomorrow."

Minho intertwines their fingers and presses his lips to Newt's cheek. "'Least I'll die happy."

Newt snorts. "Slinthead."

From his spot in the center Frypan watches as Newt and Minho walk off, hand in hand. He shakes his head and realizes Gally is still vomiting in the grass. He groans loudly.

"I'm not cleaning that tomorrow." He says to no one in particular. "I'm not cleaning _anything_ tomorrow."


End file.
